Talk Dirty
by meetmeinouterspace
Summary: Refiling the glass I bring it to my lips and let the alcohol fill my mouth. I felt the burn of the liquor as it flowed down my already blazing esophagus, but it just felt so good. It made me forget the pain. I knew inside what I was doing was wrong, I shouldn't be drinking because I lost myself when I got drunk.
1. Chapter 1

Karma Ashcroft. Her name was all I needed to get my heart pumping wildly.

I slammed my empty shot glass down on the bed side table, making my cat stare with attentive eyes.

"Sorry Mr. Catcake,"

That was my fifth shot of tequila and I'm not planning on stopping any time soon. As the alcohol goes down my throat, it burns at first but as it makes it's way down further, it began warming my throat along with my entire body.

Karma was right, drinking alone isn't fun. But I'm not drinking to have fun, I'm drinking to forget. To forget that the woman I'm in love with had just lost her virginity to some fucking man whore who's only interest in her was "to turn a lesbian".

Trying to drown out the pain she had caused by getting drunk was a good plan. Wasn't it? It always helps the heartbroken people in all of my Netflix queues. It helps that my mom has the entire kitchen filled with celebratory alcohol for her wedding shower tomorrow.

It saddened me deeply to know that she would never feel the same. I loved her so much, it hurt. Whenever she would kiss him, I would die inside. Oh, but when she told me about how she willingly gave him the most important thing to her, at school, in a fucking box. That's when the real anger began.

My hand closed around the now full tequila shot glass, as I raised it up to my mouth. When the tequila bottle neared half empty I drew my attention to the clock.

12:38

Given I knew the only reason she started this entire facade was for Liam, it was for popularity, it was for her. I knew she was doing it for a boy, I knew she was straight, but fuck if I care about it anymore. I've fallen in love with Karma. My very straight best friend.

Refiling the glass I bring it to my lips and let the alcohol fill my mouth. I felt the burn of the alcohol as it flowed down my already blazing esophagus, but it just felt so good. It made me forget the pain. I knew inside what I was doing was wrong, I shouldn't be drinking because I lost myself when I got drunk, plus I'm only fifteen, but right now it was the only time I actually felt happy in weeks.

It's been 7 hours and 23 minutes since I've last spoken to Karma.

"Ugh, I miss you," I slurred my words to no one in particular spilling out as a murmur.

I heard a faint meow as my cat got up off the end of the bed and walked to the other side of the room.

My cat is an asshole.

Now it's been 7 hours and 24 minutes since I've last talked to her.

I groggily reach for my phone hitting the home button twice to music start playing. After skipping a few tracks I landed on on that I've been obsessed with lately.

**I'm that flight that you get on, international**

**First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable.**

Going back to the home screen, I see a picture of me and the girl. She was perfect in every aspect. Her hair was a beautiful, fiery auburn that flowed down her shoulders in a blazing cascade; it fit her personality perfectly. Her skin glowed and her eyes were a beautiful mixture that sparkled in the sun. She was crazy and fun, and I loved her more than anyone ever could.

Sighing, "Oh fuck it."

I pull up my messages, going past Shane's worrisome words and down to Karma's name.

_"Hey baby, you up?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey baby, you up? - Amy

Amy? Why are you still up? - Karma

I have a question. - Amy

Um.. okay. What is it? - Karma

Why him? Why Liam? - Amy

Hhhhh... Is this about what happened earlier? - Karma

I'm talking about you giving some guy you've known for a few weeks something you've saved for 15 years. I thought you wanted your first time to be special but.. It happened in a box. - Amy

Why does it brother you so much Amy? Maybe my first time wasn't perfect, or with the perfect person, but maybe I didn't want MY first time to be like everyone else's. Maybe I just wanted sex instead of love. You said yourself I'm a horny parrot. - Karma

Well if you wanted to get fucked all you had to do was ask. - Amy

What...? - Karma

What are you wearing right now? - Amy

Amy.. Lol, what? - Karma

Humor me. - Amy

Um... I'm wearing some your pajamas you left here. I was sad, and I wanted to feel close to you... - Karma

What pajamas? - Amy

Your kitty shirt and your yellow track shorts. :x - Karma

Those track shorts are pretty short. - Amy

Yeah, they are... That's why they are called shorts... - Karma

Uh. Yeah, and they look good on you too, but I'm sure they'd look better on my floor, along with your underwear. ;) - Amy

Whoa Amy... holy shit. What are you doing? - Karma

Turning you on I assume. - Amy

Is that what you're trying to do Aims? Lol - Karma

No, that's what I AM doing. - Amy

Well, somebody's confident as fuck tonight. - Karma

It's 12:57 AM. - Amy

Well somebody's confident as fuck this MORNING. - Karma

Much better. - Amy

Why are you still up anyway? Your bed time is like, 9. - Karma

Because I can be? - Amy

Well okay... - Karma

Like I was saying before, those underwear, they should be on my floor right now. - Amy

Is that so? - Karma

Yes? Why else would I say it? - Amy

Why are you so sassy? - Karma

Because I'm blonde. - Amy

Hahaha... Cute. - Karma

I know, thanks. :3 - Amy

I love that face - Karma

You know what face I love? Yours - Amy

Well aren't you a sweetie pie ;) - Karma

How did this conversation turn from you fucking Liam to sassy blondes. - Amy

Maybe we shouldn't talk about Liam. - Karma

Why? - Amy

Because, I don't want to. And I doubt you do either. - Karma

Okay so send me some nudes. - Amy

WHAT? - Karma

What? - Amy

Send you nudes? For what? - Karma

So I can see you naked, duh. - Amy

Amy.. Lol, what are you doing tight now? - Karma

Tight now? - Amy

I meant right now. - Karma

There's nothing wrong with 'tight', I mean, I'm sure you're tight. - Amy

Amy... Seriously. What the hell? - Karma

Whaaaaaat? - Amy

Are you okay? Where are you at? - Karma

I'm at home and I'm fine - Amy

Why are you so... overly sexual? - Karma

Omg I was at this bar with Shane, right? And this girl wanted me to get in the back of her car. Talk about overly sexual. - Amy

... When was this? Who was she? - Karma

Last week I think. It was the day your parents came to school - Amy

What did you guys do in the back of her car? - Karma

I gave her fingers a work out, if you know what I mean. ;) - Amy

Oh... Really? - Karma

Lol nah, but I'll give your fingers a work out. Your tongue too. - Amy

Oh, really? - Karma

You said that twice Karmy - Amy

What do you want me to say? I've, never seen you talk like this before. - Karma

Well you're not seeing anything. - Amy

You know what I mean. - Karma

Does it turn you on? - Amy

Why? - Karma

Just answer me. Damn. - Amy

No. - Karma

No? - Amy

No. Lol - Karma

Looks like I'll have to change that. - Amy

So, you're drunk right now, aren't you? - Karma

Nah. - Amy

Yah. - Karma

Yah... - Amy

Where'd you get it? - Karma

Kitchen. - Amy

Do you want me to come over? - Karma

That's not the question you should ask yourself. - Amy

What should I ask myself? - Karma

"Do I want to let Amy have her way with me?" - Amy

Oh.. - Karma

Am I turning you on yet? - Amy

Why are you trying? - Karma

Because I want you wet. - Amy

Why? - Karma

Because.. - Amy

Because why? - Karma

Because it wouldn't hurt as much by thrusting two fingers inside you if you were wet. - Amy

I see. - Karma

You know what I see? - Amy

What do you see Amy? Lol - Karma

Not your naked body. Change that. - Amy

How? - Karma

Get naked, show me. - Amy

Hmmm, no. Maybe sometime when you're SOBER. - Karma

I hate you. - Amy

You're trying to get me naked, you sure that's the word you're looking for? - Karma

Idk. I didn't think the word lust seemed appropriate - Amy

Why not? - Karma

Because it's dirty - Amy

LOL you asked for nudies, and you think telling me you lust me is inappropriate? - Karma

Do you want me to lust you Karma? ;) - Amy

Why? - Karma

"Cause I know what the girl them need, New York to Haiti" - Amy

"I got lipstick stamps on my passport, you make it hard to leave" - Karma

"Been around the world, don't speak the language" - Amy

"But your boooooottty don't need explaining" hehehehehe :] - Karma

I like your ass. - Amy

What ass? Lol - Karma

Are you serious? Your booty got me like - O.O - Amy

Since when? - Karma

Since the lingerie thing. God damn it was hard not to jump you in the dressing room. - Amy

Why didn't you? - Karma

Idk. What are you wearing? - Amy

You already asked that. - Karma

Well has the answer changed? - Amy

No ;) - Karma

Then you ask me. - Amy

What are you wearing, Amy baby? - Karma

Nothing. - Amy

Haha, really? - Karma

Really. - Amy

I don't know if I believe you, maybe you should prove it. - Karma

Maybe I wouldn't have to if you were beside me. Or, inside of me. Either one works. - Amy

Fuck. - Karma

What? - Amy

Drunk Amy is pretty interesting. - Karma

How so? - Amy

I'll just let you read these messages in the morning and you can answer then. - Karma

Okay haha so what are you wearing? - Amy

Amy! Lol the answer hasn't changed since two minutes ago. - Karma

Change the answer. - Amy

To what? - Karma

Take your clothes off. - Amy

Why should I? - Karma

So I can touch you. - Amy

But you're not here? - Karma

Well touch yourself and pretend it's me. - Amy

Not like I haven't before. - Karma

... wait really? - Amy

;) - Karma


End file.
